You're Ours
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: HikaruxOCxKaoru Jealousy is a weird thing... I don't own Ouran or any of the characters in it. Ionly own my OC.


You're Ours

"Another day at the Host Club." Mika sighed looking at the door waiting for the guests to arrive. Tamaki's yelling of nonsense and Kyoya's tapping on the keys of his laptop the only sound in the room.

"What's wrong with that?" Kaoru asked from behind her.

"You know you love us!" Hikaru said after his brother while wrapping his hands around Mika's neck loosely from behind.

"Uh huh, anyway, I've been in this club for almost a year and still don't see why I'm the Naughty Type!" I said changing the subject.

"Well, that's obvious." answered Hikaru.

"It's because you are seductive and playful when it comes to hosting your customers." finished Kaoru while wrapping his arms around her waist carefully.

"They're right Mi-chan! It also helps that you're cute!" Hunny said cheerfully with a sweet smile on his face.

***Mika's POV***

After thanking Hunny for the compliment and the twins for clearing up my Host type problem I made my way over to my table since the guests started to come in.

I noticed the other Host Club members begin to go to their tables as well. I settled myself down on the couch in front of my table as two of my female regulars enter the room. I know what you're thinking "Female!" Well, yeah I may be the only Hostess in the club but like the others I also host both genders. The other members don't get many males to host. I guess girls are more open with their sexuality and that's why I get more customers that are the same genders as me than the others do. Well, besides Haruhi, but nobody knows she's a girl so it doesn't count.

"Mika! How are you doing today?" called a pretty red head with stormy grey eyes by the name of Takara dragging her friend with her friend with her to make it over to me faster.

"I'm fine sweetheart. How about you?" I questioned in a curious voice cocking my head to the side cutely to play the part.

"That's good! Oh, and I'm doing great, thank you!" she answered gleefully taking a seat in front of me with her friend.

"What about you my dear?" I asked turning to look at the blue eyed brunette next to her fidgeting in her seat.

"I-I'm doing well!" she replied shyly blushing at having my attention turned toward her.

'_Well, she always was a shy one… That is until I get into my Hosting. Then she becomes a bit more open.'_ I thought smiling warmly at the bashful girl named Yukiko.

"Oh Mika! I forgot we made you some homemade chocolate just like they make in America." Takara exclaimed excitedly motioning Yukiko to give them to me."

"Yes! I hope you like them! I remember you telling us that American chocolate is much sweeter than here in Japan and that you liked it much better. So, we decided to surprise you with it!" Yukiko stated proudly her shyness gone at the moment. She took out a package wrapped in pink and handed it to me.

"Why thank you ladies!" I said suavely coming closer and taking Takara by the chin "If it's even close to being as sweet as you then I will absolutely love it." I purred seductively in her ear.

Pulling back I see her face darker than her own hair color. Looking over to Yukiko I notice her face just as flushed. Reaching into the now open package I take out a small piece of chocolate.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners didn't I? I asked rhetorically closing in on her with a smirk. "After all you did help Kara-chan make this chocolate so wouldn't you like to try it? That is if you can get it." Teased playfully living up to the Naughty Type host name. After I said that I put the rich flavored chocolate in between my lips giving her an impish look.

Her face was beyond the color of a tomato. While it amused me it also made me a bit concerned. After all she looked like she was about to faint. Thankfully she snapped out of it due to Yukiko's squealing. It looked like she was going to answer me, but before she could I felt two bodies suddenly sit next to me.

***Kaoru's POV***

After a few minutes of hosting the company at our table I noticed Hikaru glancing at the table right behind the ladies sitting in front of us. Looking around them discreetly I saw that it was our favorite little toy seducing a pretty auburn haired girl by softly speaking into her ear. I also noticed she only said whatever it was loud enough for the toffee haired girl next to her to hear what was said. Once she was done whispering to her I saw both of the girl's faces light up like the fourth of July. _'She's got them hook, line, and sinker.' _I thought chuckling quietly. I can tell just by looking at Mika that even though she is uncomfortable flirting with women that's she's having fun. _'I could turn this into a hosting act since our guests think that Hikaru is looking at them instead of actually behind them.' _

"Hikaru do you like them more than me?" I questioned sorrowfully allowing fake tears to build up in my eyes.

Snapping out of his earlier thoughts my double put on an astonished expression then turned to me pulling me to him while lifting my chin to look deep into my eyes.

"Of course not Kaoru! How could you think that?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Well, you seemed to like them more than me. I just thou…" I started before getting cut off.

"That's not true!" he responded determinedly. "You are the only important thing to me." He said softly laying on the brotherly love act.

Our guests squealed loudly which gave me a chance to talk to Hikaru without them over hearing. "Mika's got you distracted, huh, Hikaru." I asked with a smirk as he tried to hide his blush. He didn't reply he just looked over to her table again making me gaze over there too. Paying attention to what she said we heard her suggest the brown haired girl to eat chocolate out of her mouth. A wave of jealousy passed through me and I could tell Hikaru was jealous too by the clinching of his hands. Suddenly the brash twin stood up and made his way over to Mika's table. Of course I followed leaving our company to watch us in confusion.

***Mika's POV***

I looked on both sides of me to see a pair of identical captivating golden eyes staring into my own dark brown ones. The more mischievous of the two pranksters snaked his hands around my waist pulling me nearer.

"Does that offer include me too?" he asked huskily before swooping down and biting down on the chocolate still in my mouth causing his to graze his lips against mine lingering there longer than necessary before pulling away slowly.

My heart beat quickened and before I could question anything I felt another pair of arms wrap limply around my neck and heard the teasing voice of Kaoru whispering in my ear making my breath hitch and I held back a shudder.

"Yeah, Mika, you should share with us also." He said before kissing his way up my neck and started nibbling on my ear. I tried to hold back the moan working its way out of my throat, but a whimper still escaped my mouth loud enough for both of the Hitachiin twins to hear it and out of the corners of my eyes I saw them both grin. Squealing could be heard from most of the girls in the room making my face burn even more since almost everyone witnessed what just happened. The little devils pulled me closer to both of them so I was squeezed between the two and they took that moment to kiss my cheeks.

"Remember you're ours." They purred tantalizingly in unison hugging me tightly before getting up to return to their table.

Everyone in Ouran Academy was talking about what happened that day for months and trust me when I tell you this "I definitely never forgot I was theirs."


End file.
